


Dead by Daylight Prompt

by cherryarun



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dead by Daylight - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryarun/pseuds/cherryarun
Summary: A Dead by Daylight prompt based upon the first 11 chapters of DrTanner's ODDFELLOWS.





	Dead by Daylight Prompt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ODDFELLOWS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658397) by [DrTanner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrTanner/pseuds/DrTanner). 



> This is an idea my boyfriend and I came up with after reading the first 11 chapters of ODDFELLOWS. Since we're both not disciplined enough to write the story out, especially since the characters we're basing it on are written by someone else, we'd be happy if someone would write the prompt out. It doesn't matter how long you make the story, we're happy with any scrap we can get!
> 
> I would recommend reading ODDFELLOWS by DrTanner first, in order to get the idea of how the situation has come afoot. It is quite a large work, but I admire the complexity and the well-written character development of the fic. Seriously, if you are a fan of the franchise and haven't read this masterpiece, you really should remedy that.

Jake doesn't want to go back to the survivor's campfire. He's become very comfortable hanging out with Evan, Maxie and Philip. To him, they are the family he never had. One day, none of the killers are in the clearing and no-one else seems to be answering the call, but the Entity demands someone to do the Work. Jake, because he doesn't want his newfound family to be punished, takes it upon him and becomes a killer.

Since hair-wise and lore-wise, Jake resembles Leatherface the most, I think it would be nice to see him become Leatherface. Jake also wants to protect his family like lore-Leatherface, although I am aware that Leatherface's family is under different circumstances. He is inspired by Max's handiwork with the chainsaw and thus has a good teacher.

Maybe Jake has come to resent his formerly fellow survivors, which is why he wants to collect their faces and wear them as his own. Maybe he got to witness a trial from a safe place and overhears the other survivors talking shit about him.


End file.
